Deep Inside You
by YouRang
Summary: A smutty little oneshot featuring my favourites: Eric and Fox. Basically a Porn Without a Plot. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**A/N: A smutty little** **Eric and Fox oneshot... enjoy!**

Your back arches, a whimper escapes your lips as he thrusts deeper, arching his spine. You moan and writhe, overwhelmed in sensations as his hands are everywhere, stroking and grazing your flushed skin. His lips caress you, trail along your sweat-slicked throat before ghosting up to your ear.

"Baby you feel so good," he groans, his voice rough with lust. His breath is ragged, muscles trembling. Pressing his face into the crook of your neck he thrusts, helpless in his desire and your hands claw across his straining back, feel the taut muscles bunching beneath them. You can't take it anymore, but you do, you have been taking it for hours, making love with your man, tasting and worshiping each other. You can't get enough, will never get enough. You wrap your hands around the back of his neck as he drops it to nestle between your breasts, his teeth biting down on a hardened nipple. A gasp hisses through your teeth and he moans in approval, closing his lips over his teeth and sucking gently.

"Eric," you moan, almost a mewl and he hums in response, trailing back up to your mouth, capturing your lips in a hot, brutal kiss and you open your mouth to his tongue, swallow his guttural groan. Your tongues slide against each other, exploring every inch of each other's mouth. The tingles in your limbs coalesce into an flood of ecstasy and you cry out, your climax completely taking over your senses, stealing your breath, your thoughts, your mind. Your body quakes and Eric groans in response, his breath catching as you pulse around him.

 _The door to your apartment opens and Eric steps through, eyes blinking heavily. He'd been called to a last-minute meeting while you'd gone ahead home and he looked ready to collapse into sleep. You're on the couch, wearing nothing but a smile and touching yourself while a home video you and Eric made a few weeks ago plays on the big screen TV. Instantly Eric freezes, the door locking behind him as he hears a familiar moan over the speakers, a breathy voice gasp his name. His eyes flash to you, to your nude body, your hand between your legs and the exhaustion in his eyes melts instantly away, a hot flash of lust burning in its wake. A low growl rumbles in his chest as he advances to you, yanking his jacket off and tossing it carelessly aside. Grabbing your ankles he pulls your legs towards him and drops to his knees. A low, feral snarl hisses between his teeth as he pushes your thighs apart and drops his head to you, his tongue rough and hard, lapping at your folds. You arch, muffling a cry in your fist as his mouth so sweetly assaults you, his teeth nipping your clit, his tongue drags across your folds before pushing inside you. Your climax comes hard and fast, and you're crying out his name as he pushes two fingers inside you, curling them against your walls. He growls in lust as your orgasm washes over his face and, standing abruptly, he grabs you and storms to the bedroom, throwing you onto the bed as he tears his clothes off, the bulge in his jeans soon revealing his huge hardened cock, which he strokes a few times as he stalks towards you, grabbing your waist and plunging inside you with one hard thrust; your cries mingling as he drops his head to your throat, your bodies arching against each other, connected in that primal, carnal way. He fills you so completely, stretches you to his size and there is literally no where else you'd rather be than right here, right now, writhing in ultimate fucking ecstasy under your lover._

That was hours ago, his stamina is awe-inspiring, fuelled by your cries and whimpers. You've come so many times there can't be anymore left in you, but as his hips snap against you again and again, his groans both soft and rough in your ears your feel that familiar tightening in your core. Eric has brought you to peak after delicious peak, swallowing your ecstasy and using it for fuel, denying himself that ultimate pleasure _;_ but he is close now. His whole body shudders, his breath catches as it rasps in his chest. The air is heavy with the musk of your lovemaking, perfumed with the fragrance your bodies make together while the sounds of your love, the wet slap of sweat-slicked bodies, the moans and grunts of each thrust carry through the scented air.

You love this man hovering above you so much, so fucking much it hurts to think of it. He loves you just as deeply, has never surrendered himself to another the way he has to you; shown such a softer side, a tender side no one else knew he had, was even capable of. He would kill for you, die for you, go without to give you all and you feel the same for him. Nothing is out of reach when you are together, nothing is off-limits. You are the ultimate, _the_ Dauntless couple, the example the faction holds as their ideal. You are loyal to each other to the exclusion of the world around you, exist only to exist with the other.

Your teeth bite down on his leadership bars as your last orgasm overwhelms you, dragging you into a kaleidoscope of sensations and bliss, your body pulsing and finally he surrenders to his own release. Eric's body convulses as his orgasm, so long denied, explodes through him and you feel him throb as he spills his seed deep inside you. A roar claws from his throat, his arms banding around you, his hips thrusting violently and you exalt in his release, in _him._ For long moments he is incoherent, collapsed on top of you, panting roughly in your ear as your bodies tremble and jolt together with aftershocks.

Finally, he is able to raise his head, tenderly brushes a lock of hair from your forehead, pressing a kiss to your glowing skin. His lips drop to yours, his kiss soft and gentle and you feel the familiar stirring of desire return. Damn your bodies and your mortal limitations, you will never get enough of this man still inside you, will never tire of his love or his body; will wake beside him in the morning aching for him again. He pulls away, teeth pulling at your bottom lip before resting his forehead against yours.

Your eyes lock and a wave of emotions pass between you. You don't need words, you know what the other is saying.

 _I love you._


End file.
